borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Borderlands 2 pop culture references
Written Works and Comics A Clockwork Orange There are several sniper rifles with such names as "Bolshy Bratchny", "Britva Bratchny", "Horrorshow" and "Gromky Droog". These are a reference to the nadsat language used in Anthony Burgess's novel, A Clockwork Orange. DC Comics Blackest Night Siren skin is a reference to the Green Lantern's oath, and DC Comic's cross-over event, Blackest Night. Zer0 has a skin called "Blue Scarab" a reference to the DC character Blue Beetle, a blue-scarab-themed character whose powers were derived from advanced ailen technology. Hamlet Occasionally, a Psycho will say "Oh, that this too too solid flesh would melt, thaw and resolve itself into a dew!" This is a reference to William Shakespeare's Hamlet. Upon dying, Goliaths may say "Goodnight, sweet prince.", which is a quote from Hamlet ''and also a popular term on the internet used when a celebrity or any other notable individual has died. The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Sometimes, when an enemy's weak spot is highlighted with B0re, the text near the highlighted area says 42, which is "The Answer to the Ultimate Question of Life, the Universe, and Everything" in "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" franchise. In the second Lost ECHO recording detailing Zer0's backstory, Handsome Jack tells Angel: "Angel, you've got a brain the size of a planet. Don't give me 'I dunno,'" a reference to Marvin the Paranoid Android's "brain the size of a planet" lament. The Ice Man Cometh The Quest "The Ice Man Cometh" is a reference to a play of the same name, written by Eugene O'Neill in 1939. The Lord of the Rings The ECHO recording from the beginning of the quest "The Bane" sounds oddly familiar to the way Gollum says "Shire... Baggins..." while being tortured in the book by J. R. R. Tolkien: "The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring." The quest itself, including the gun, could be a reference to the "Lord of the Rings" trilogy, with the way the gun speaks when you use it. There's another reference in Eridian Blight, the player must bring the item "Geary's Unbreakable Gear" to Geary on top of the volcano. For more information visit the character page. Macbeth The mission "Toil and Trouble" is a reference to the line spoken by witches in William Shakespeare's ''Macbeth. The Man With the Golden Gun There is a skin called "The Man With the Golden Pun". This is a reference to the twelfth James Bond novel, and the ninth James Bond film, "The Man With the Golden Gun". No Country for Old Men Sometimes in Sanctuary a random Crimson Raider will say, "This is no planet for old men.", referencing the novel and movie No Country for Old Men. The Once and Future King The quest "The Once and Future Slab" is a reference to the Arthurian fantasy novel The Once and Future King written by T. H. White in 1958. Paradise Lost One of Axton's skins, "Red Right Hand" is a reference to Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds's song "Red Right Hand", as well as well both are a reference to John Milton's Paradise Lost. Romeo and Juliet A weapon, givin by Moxxi, has red text that reads "A Rose by another name" which is a reference to the line "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." in William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Slaughterhouse 5 Sometimes when Maya kills an enemy, she will say "So it goes.", a phrase used in the novel whenever the protagonist is confronted with death. A Song of Ice and Fire Series Occasionally, a Crimson Raider in Sanctuary will say, "Winter is coming.", the motto of House Stark. The Challenge "Game of Thorns" is another reference to Game of Thrones. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Sometime through the storyline you will get a mission from Scooter to find his cannibalistic girlfriend Laney White, when you find her she is shacked up with 7 midgets. This a reference to Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. If you enter the back room where you find her, you will see 7 beds and a double bed for her. Spiderman After you comeplete the firing range mission for Marcus (Rock, Paper, Genocide), he will mention that he is the "Friendly neighborhood arms dealer". Which is very similar to your friendly neighborhood Spiderman. Television and Film 3:10 to Yuma The mission "3:10 to Kaboom" is a reference to the movie 3:10 to Yuma. Ace Ventura The challenge "When Nature Calls" is the title of the second movie, Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls. Apocalypse Now Buzzard pilots will occasionally sing the first phrase of the "Valkyrie" motif from "Der Ring des Nibelungen", an opera by Richard Wagner, alluding to the famous helicopter scene from Apocalypse Now. Arrested Development An NPC in Sanctuary who sells newspapers will say, "There's always money in the news stand!" This references how "There's always money in the banana stand.", speaking about the Bluth Company's Banana Stand from the series Arrested Development. There is a Gunzerker skin named, "I Blue Myself" in reference to line spoken by Tobias. Bad Boys The challenge "Ride Together, Die Together" is a segment of the motto of main characters Mike Lowery and Marcus Burnett (Played by Will Smith and Martin Lawrence, respectively). "We Ride Together, We Die Together - Bad Boys For Life" Batman There is a location in The Fridge know as the "Rakk Cave." Rakkman inhabits this area and carries similar weaponry to the character Batman. Batman Forever On play-through 2 the character known as Rakkman is renamed to "Rakkman Forever." A reference to the film, Batman Forever. The Boondock Saints series By completing a specific quest you will earn a shotgun or a shield that references the movies "The Boondock Saints" and "The Boondock Saints 2" saying 'They should have stopped at one.' or 'The second is better.', respectively while referencing the main characters tattoos: "Veritas and Aequetas". Breaking Bad There is a head skin for Salvador called 'Breaking Bald', which makes Salvador look like the protagonist, Walter White, from Breaking Bad. Occasionally psychos will yell "I am the one who knocks!" while in combat. This is another reference to Breaking Bad. The original line, as delivered by the main character, Walter White, is: "You clearly don't know who you're talking to, so let me clue you in: I am not in danger, Skyler. I am the danger. A guy opens his door and gets shot, and you think that of me? No! I am the one who knocks!" Chappelle's Show The challenge "Eff Yo' Couch" is a phrase coined by Dave Chappelle during the skit "Charlie Murphy's True Hollywood Stories" where he describes the events that took place when he invited Rick James into his home. During the reenactment, Dave Chapelle (Acting as Rick James) ground his feet into a white couch while shouting the phrase. Community NPCs in Sanctuary will sometimes use the phrase "Streets ahead.", coined by Pierce in Community. Die Hard Salvadors skill "Yippee Ki Yay" is a reference to the same phrase in Die Hard. Dirty Harry Salvador's skill "5 Shots Or 6" is a reference to the famous "Do you feel lucky?" monologue. There is a pistol with red text that reads: "Did I fire six shots, or only five? Three? Seven. Whatever." It is a reference to the same monologue above. It is usually found on a large magnum styled weapon similar to Dirty Harry's gun. Doctor Who A random citizen will sometimes say "I'm missing the new episode of Constable What!", a parody of Doctor Who. After blowing up the dam in "Hell Hath No Fury" Jack will list four names of workers killed in the flooding, all of which are the names of the first four actors playing the Doctor in Doctor Who. These are William Hartnell, Patrick Throughton, Jon Partwee, and Tom Baker. At the beginning of the game Claptrap says "allons-y", which the 10th Doctor from Doctor Who is known to say. The NPCs constantly knocking on walls in Sanctuary seem to be doing so in a similar beat and fashion to the subliminally-controlled humans in the Doctor Who episode "The Sound of Drums." The Master also refers to Captain Jack Harkness as "Handsome Jack" in that episode. ECHOs found in Lynchwood bandit's named 'John' and 'Barrowmen' reference Doctor Who and Torchwood actor John Barrowman, who played character Jack Harkness. There is a skin for Maya called "Rose Tailor", a play on the character Rose Tyler from Doctor Who. The Dark Knight By doing a certain quest, you can unlock a skin called "Why So Serious?". It is green, white, and purple and is a reference to Heath Ledger's portrayal of the Joker in the film The Dark Knight. Rakkman also has an ECHO recorder titled "The Rakk Knight". Dazed and Confused The achievement references an early 90's stoner comedy 'Dazed and Confused' (that referenced the Zeppelin song of the same name from their debut in 1969) set in the 197o's around a group of high school students, portraying their lifestyles, antics and character traits particular to the era. Firefly In Liar's Berg, one of the buildings is named "Fillion's Ammunition & Arms". Nathan Fillion is an actor who was in the show Firefly which had a similar 'space western' setting. Flash Gordon A weapon has red text that reads: "What play thing can you offer me today?" This is a reference to the movie Flash Gordon with the line "Klytus, I'm bored. What plaything can you offer me today?" Full Metal Jacket In the challenges section, "This is My Rifle..." and then "...this is My Gun" was made from the Rifleman's Creed, a Marine Corps doctrine, which was used in the film Full Metal Jacket in this fashion. G.I Joe series Zer0's "Eyes of a Snake" skin is a reference to Snakes Eyes from the G.I Joe series. Zer0's "Gh0st" head bears a striking resemblance to Snake Eyes. The achievement called "Knowing is half the battle." which was a phrase used during the Public Service Announcement segments at the end of the 1980's G.I Joe cartoon show. Godzilla series After defeating Bloodwing if you return to the area of the fight again, Bloodwing won't be there. Instead there is a another creature called "Son of Mothrakk" referring to Mothrakk from the First Game, which in turn is a reference to Mothra from the "Godzilla" franchise. Dukino's Mother, from the "Demon Hunter" quest, is very similar to Skagzilla from the original Borderlands. In addition, her large shoulder spikes resemble those seen on the adaptation of Godzilla in the 1998 film. The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly While in Tundra Express, Mordecai gives you the mission The Good, The Bad, and the Mordecai, which is a reference to the Clint Eastwood western film The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly. The ending of the mission also parallels the ending of the film. Iron Chef America Midget rats say "Allez cuisine." This is in reference to the show Iron Chef America In which the chairman introduces the 'secret' ingredient followed by the saying to start it off. Joe Versus the Volcano When completing the "Geary " Easter Egg, and continuing through the obstacle course, you will reach a Lance Chest, along with completing the challenge "Vault Hunter v. The Volcano". King Kong There is an enemy in Eridium blight named "King Mong" referencing the movie King Kong. Kiki's Delivery Service There is a Tediore manufactured shotgun labeled Extra Large Deliverance. The name of the gun and the red text which reads "Kiki got a shotgun" is a reference to the movie Kiki's Delivery Service. When it is thrown to be reloaded, the gun also flies in a straight line or homes in on an enemy and leaves a trail, similar to how Kiki's flies on her broom. Law & Order There is a weapon called law and a shield called Order. Both items benefit from the player having both. The red text on Order is "Chung-gunk!" a reference to the "Law & Order sound." Sometimes the sound is refered to "Chung-chung" or Gunk-gunk." The Lion King Somewhere in the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve, there is a skag named "Tumbaa" and a stalker named "Pimon". This is a reference to Timon and Pumbaa from the movie The Lion King. Logan's Run The legendary repeater "Logan's Gun" with the red flavor text "Gun, Gunner!" ("Run, runner!") references the film Logan's Run. Mad Men There is a skin for Salvador called "Smoke Gets In Your Eyes" which is a reference to the title of the first episode of Mad Men . The Matrix There is a pistol with red flavor text that reads: "Dodge this." A reference to the famous line in The Matrix. Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers The quest "Mighty Morphin'" is a reference the the 90s children's show Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, the original series from the Power Rangers franchise. The Muppets The Challenge "It's Not Easy Looting Green" references Kermit the Frogs song "Bein' Green." My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic : The end credits mention: : "...And to my adorable Fluttershy. '' : ''~Chris Francis"' Fluttershy is a character featured in the cartoon show "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ." Handsome Jack will brag on about how he bought a diamond pony. Rarity is a character featured in the cartoon show "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ." and has a diamond as a cutie mark and she has an obsession with diamonds herself which could be a nudge to the Brony community. Oprah While in combat, Axton can occasionally say "And YOU get a bullet, and YOU get a bullet! EVERYONE gets a bullet!" a reference to Oprah's energetic nature and giving audience members gifts. Predator Salvador's skill "Sexual Tyrannosaurus" is a reference to the same phrase said by Blain Cooper in the early scenes of the movie. Salavadore's skill "Ain't Got Time to Bleed" was a line spoken by Blain Cooper. The challenge "You're One Ugly Mother..." is a reference to what Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer says when he sees the Predator. The achievement, "Unseen Predator" could be a reference to the Predator's cloaking device since the icon shows Zero activating his invisiblity. The Princess Bride Some higher level rat enemies are labeled as "R.O.U.S", a reference to the rodents of unusual size. Pulp Fiction The challenge 'Say Watt Again!' is a reference to the crime film Pulp Fiction's character Jules Winnfield who uses this line during an interrogation. Reservoir Dogs Axton's skin, "Mister Blonde" is a reference to the Quentin Taratino movie where all the hitmen were named after colors, including a Mister Blonde. Rocko's Modern Life Far into the story, Brick will give you a mission named 'Rocko's Modern Strife'. This is a reference to the cartoon Rocko's Modern Life. Serenity One of Zero's available costume skins is "Leaf on the Wind", which is a reference to something Alan Tudyk's character Wash says during the final airborne battle. Se7en When opening a randomly spawned cardboard box in The Dust, Handsome Jack will yell: 'What's in the box? What's in the box??'. There is a female head in the box and a gun. The gun can be named: 'Neutralizing Gwen' or 'React Gwen's Head'. A reference to the movie Se7en. Shaun of the Dead One of Maya's available costume skins is named "Slice of Fried Gold" which is a reference to zombie-action-comedy flick Shaun of the Dead. The Simpsons In Sanctuary, an NPC can be heard saying "I must go, my people need me.", a line similar to one spoken by Poochie in the 8th season episode "The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show". Star Trek The "Greenblood" Siren skin is a possible reference to the common insult to Vulcans in the Star Trek series. The phrase "Welcome back from the undiscovered country." said by the New-U station when reviving is a reference to the 6th film from the original series. Star Wars Zero's Blast Helmet could be a reference to the training helmet used by Luke Skywalker in a A New Hope during the training session with Obi-Wan. The challenge "That's Impossible, Even for a Computer" is the line said by Wedge Antilles when the Rebel forces were planning the attack on the Death Star during A New Hope. Talladega Nights The challenge "If You're Not First, You're Last" is the catchphrase of main character and NASCAR star Ricky Bobby. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles There is the quest "Splinter Group" in which you have to pretend to be a pizza delivery man and deliver pizza to a sewer system in which 4 mutants that are color-coded with turtle shells obviously referencing Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Their names are Lee, Dan, Ralph, and Mick. In the same quest, there is a room that has 6 lights on one of the walls, they'll be a combination of red and green. You must pull the 4 switches/levers in the room to turn all lights green. Once done, an enemy called Flinter will appear, which is another reference to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. There is a skin you can unlock for the Assassin, called Mutant. The skin is a direct reference to Leonardo, who also uses a katana, as it places a blue stripe on the Assasin's head, like Leo's headband. The QR Code on the pizza box in Moxxi's place scans as "Wise man say forgiveness is divine but never pay full price for late pizza.- Captain Picard". The quote is actually from the first TMNT movie and not said by Captain Picard. The Little Mermaid Axton's skin, "Unda Da Sea" is a reference to the song sung by Sebastian in the movie. They Live Salvador's skill "All Out of Bubblegum" is a reference the phrase "I've come here to chew bubblegum and kick ass. And I'm all out of bubblegum," which is first said by "Rowdy" Roddy Piper in the movie "They Live." Tombstone Salvador's Gun Lust skill "I'm Your Huckleberry" is a line often spoken by Doc Holliday in the film. Top Gun At Ellie's Garage in The Dust, you receive a quest from a Buzzard Pilot named Loggins. This is a reference to the movie Top Gun, and how one of the prominent musicians in the film is Kenny Loggins. When you turn in the mission he will say "You can be my wingman any time." The same character, Loggins, will say several quotes from the movie when spoken to. On the Top Gun film soundtrack one of the main artists is Kenny Loggins. Within the dialogue of Loggins he quotes "Take My Breath Away" and "Danger Zone", both of which are tracks from the album (the latter having actully been performed by Kenny Loggins). Tora! Tora! Tora! Buzzards will occasionally shout "Tora! Tora! Tora!" (Japanese for "Tiger! Tiger! Tiger!"). Historically, "Tora" was a code phrase used by the Japanese during their attack on Pearl Harbor in 1941. The phrase was later used as the title of a movie about the attack. Transformers Claptrap will sometimes say to the player, "Minion, roll out!", a reference to Transformers. The JET varient of Loaders are also a reference to Transformers, as they share the same color scheme and capabilities as one of the main Decepticons, Starscream. Yu-Gi-Oh When using Zer0's Decepti0n, he sometimes says, "How hilarious. / You just set off my trap card -- / Your death approaches." in reference to Yu-Gi-Oh, and the phrase often used on the Internet. Zardoz There is graffiti in the Bloodshot Stronghold that depicts Marcus vomitting up guns that reads "Marcus Gunbringer". This is a reference to the 1974 film "Zardoz". Video Games Altered Beast When the player is respawned, one of the phrases spoken by the New-U station's AI is "Rise from your grave." This is a direct reference to the same phrase spoken during the intro of Altered Beast. There is a Gunzerker class mod called "Altered Beast". Amnesia: The Dark Descent Captain Flynt will drop "Flynt's Tinderbox", a Bandit pistol with flavour text that reads: "Good for starting fires." This is a reference to the popular psychological horror game, Amnesia: The Dark Descent, which has items called 'Tinderboxes' with the same description. Borderlands There is a weapon with red text that reads: "I infrequently perish." This is a reference to the line Mordecai says when he gets downed in the first game, "I never die." Call of Duty series The challenge "Call of Booty" is a reference to the ''Call of Duty ''series of games. Demon's Souls Marcus Kincaid's gun vending machines will sometimes see you off with "Be sure not to die, i need your business", an echo of what Boldwin says to you in the Nexus. Dark Souls In the Caustic Caverns, there is a small island with an NPC named Solitaire sitting on a ledge in front of a bonfire. A white phantom is sitting in front of the bonfire. This is a reference to the video game Dark Souls, with Solitaire being a reference to the knight Solaire of Astora. Donkey Kong There is an enemy named "Donkey Mong" who throws barrels and wears a tie. He is a reference to the game and and the character of the same name. The achievement called "Definitely an Italian Plumber" whose icon is a barrel makes a reference to Donkey Kong as well. Driver: San Francisco An NPC in Sanctuary can occasionally say "I was playing this Echo Sim where you could jump into trucks with your mind. It's pretty much the best thing ever." This is a reference to Gearbox writer Anthony Burch's love for Driver: San Francisco. Fallout series There is a Bandit Shotgun called Thre Dog. The red text says 'Because one barrel ain't enough, and two is too few.' This is referencing the character Three Dog the radio broadcaster from the Bethesda game Fallout 3. Both of these reference the song "One" by the band Three Dog Night. The skin "Vault Dweller" for the Siren is a refrence to the outfits worn by the members of the vaults from the Fallout series. It follows its color pattern with blue body and yellow highlights. Final Fantasy Series In the Challenges, there is a challenge in the melee section called, "A Squall of Violence." This is a reference to Squall Leonhart from Final Fantasy VIII, who used a gunblade, which was a gun that had a sword on the end. The challenge is for killing enemies with melee attacks using a bladed gun. Half-Life series In the quest to put the power of the Happy Pig Motel, the objectives contain "Find Steam Valve", and "Find Gearbox". This is a reference to Valve, and its platform Steam, and Gearbox, the developer. A similar set of objectives appeared in a stage of one of the first gearbox games, Half Life: Opposing Force. Halo Series When Zer0 kills someone, sometimes he will say "assasins never die" a nod to the phrase "Spartans never die" Left 4 Dead The challenge "Dead Air" is the name of the third campaign of the same name in the game. Mario Kart series The "Blue Sparks" vehicle challenge is a reference to the Mario Kart series. Legend of Zelda series In Sanctuary, Crazy Earl will say "It's dangerous to go alone, jerkwad!" This is a reference to the famous Legend of Zelda quote. Metal Gear series If you climb the volcano in Eridium Blight, you can sometimes get a face customization item off of Geary who just wanders in a small area. The item is called Metal Fear which is a reference to the Metal Gear series. Zero's default skin is called "Zero's Sneaking Suit," a reference to Snake's Sneaking Suit, which also turned invisible. When he has been seen, Zer0's display will sometimes show an exclamation point -- a reference to the Metal Gear series of games. Axton's head skin "Medic Mantis" is a reference to Psycho Mantis from the Metal Gear series. The Thief Rats, on occasion, call out "The fear!" when attacked. This is a reference to the same named boss from Metal Gear Solid 3. Some of the Crimson Raiders will describe Sanctuary as being "just outside heaven for soldiers like us. Always something to fight." References the ideals behind the founding of Outer Heaven. If you visit Dr. Zed's in Sanctuary, ocassionally the citizen inside will say "I feel asleep..." This is a well known line form the original Metal Gear on the NES. Minecraft There are several references to Minecraft at the Caustic Caverns location. Some references include destructible blocks from the game, Creepers, and Minecraft-themed customization items. There is a gun with red text that reads: "Also try Minecraft!" Minecraft is know to promote other games in a similar manner using "splashes" when the game launches. The gun shoots projectiles in a 3x3 square formation. There is another gun with the title "Longbow", which is a scopeless sniper rifle that shoots bullets which leave a pixelated trail, just like arrows in Minecraft. Resident Evil series One of the challenges is called "Waddaya Buyin'?", this is most likely a reference to Resident Evil 4's merchant trader whos dialogue consists of: "Waddaya Buyin'?" and "Waddaya Sellin'?" Saints Row series Some Sanctuary NPCs will mention an ECHO sim about "The Gang That Wore Purple," a pretty obvious nod to the 3rd Street Saints of the Saints Row games. S.T.A.L.K.E.R. series Thief Rats act and look very close to Snorks from the STALKER series, down to their constant jumping and when attacking the player large red slashes appear on the screen, much like in STALKER. Skyrim In Sanctuary, NPCs can occasionally say "I used to be a Vault Hunter like you, until I took a bullet to the knee." This references Skyrim's guard arrow-to-the-knee meme. When you first meet Roland, he says "I used to be a Vault Hunter like you, but then I formed the Crimson Raiders.", also referencing the arrow-to-the-knee meme. X-Men Sometimes, Goliaths will say, "Welcome to die!", a reference to the infamous line spoken by Magneto in the 1992 X-Men arcade game. Music and Audio The Ink Spots Miss Moxxi's Heart Breaker has red text that reads "I don't want to set the world on fire..." A reference to the song of the same name by The Ink Spots. There is a challenge with the same name for setting enemies on fire. Purple Rain The challenge "Purple Reign" is a reference to Prince's song, album, and film, "Purple Rain". Wilhelm Scream The achievement "Wilhelm Screamed" is a reference to the Wilhelm Scream. Drake At one point, Tiny Tina says "Shorty, you da best. You da you da best." This references the song "Best I Ever Had" by rapper Drake. Fade to black Axton's skin 'Fade to blue' is a reference to Metallica's song 'Fade to black.' In the Hall of the Mountain King Sometimes while Gunzerking, Salvador will hum Edvard Grieg's famous "In the Hall of the Mountain King." I Shot the Sheriff In the mission Showdown where you have to face off with the sheriff of Lynchwood, there is an optional objective that reads, "Do not shoot the Deputy". This is a reference to the song "I Shot the Sheriff" originally sung by The Wailers (but most popularly sung by Eric Clapton). The chorus of the song is, "I shot the sheriff, but I did not shoot the deputy." Never Gonna Give You Up When killing a Psycho, they may say "Never gonna give you up..." This is an allusion to the popular Rick Astley song of the same name. People and Business Bruce Lee Zer0'skill "Be Like Water" is a reference to Bruce Lee famous quote "Be like water". Drake During the mission form Tiny Tina "You Are Cordially Invited: Party Prep" once you collect enough Buzzard scrap metal she says "Shorty you the best. You the-you-the-best". That is a line in the chorus from the clean version of Drake song "Best I Ever Had" Isaac Asimov The PDA system in hyperion areas tell the loaders to "Remember your three laws..." refrencing the three governing laws of the robots created by Assimov. These three laws were also used in the movie "iRobot." Jean-Claude Van Damme The challenge "The Van Is Damned" is a play on his name. Mobil The Catch-a-Ride logo is a play on the gas company Mobil's logo. Samuel Butler A grenade called the Leech has red text that reads: "A skilful leech is better far, than half a hundred men of war." This is a quote made by Samuel Butler. Sarah Palin There is a gun with red text that reads: "Don't retreat, instead reload!" This is a reference to Sarah Palin's similar phrase. Wasteland Panda There is an abandoned gas station in The Dust with a slot machine inside; on the wall to the left of it is a stencil of the panda from "Wastelander Panda." United States Postal Service The mission Neither Rain nor Sleet nor Skags is a reference to the unofficial motto of the USPS. Memes Cool story, bro After getting a kill, Axton will occasionally say "Cool story, bro." This is a reference to the phrase used in response to a lengthy or off-track story. Similarly, the woman being talked at by a drunk outside Moxxxie's will sometimes respond with "Super cool story, bro." Killing Handsome Jack at the end of the game gives the "Cool Story, Bro" achievement. Double Rainbow The achievement "What does it mean?" is unlocked when seeing a double rainbow in the skies of The Highlands. This is a reference to a viral video of someone overly excited about a double rainbow. Psychos will also occasionally shout "What could it all mean?" which is likely a reference to the "Double Rainbow" video. Leeroy Jenkins The challenge "JEEEEENKINSSSSSS!!!" is part of the famous phrase where he shouts his name and runs blindly into a dungeon in World of Warcraft. Neil DeGrasse Tyson Reaction While fighting a badass enemy after finding Lilith, she will sometimes say "Watch out, we've got a badass over here." This is a reference to the Neil DeGrasse Tyson meme of a similar title. Shoop da Whoop Constructors, before using their laser attack, will occasionally say "I'm charging mah lazer." a phrase associated with the "Shoop da Whoop" meme. Super Cool Ski Instructor One of the loading screen tips will say "if you fight a fire skag with a fire gun, you're gonna have a bad time." This is a reference to the South Park ski instructor meme. U Mad? The challenge 'U (No)mad bro?' Is a reference to the "U MAD?" internet meme. Xzibit Yo Dawg One of the challenges is called "Yo Dawg, I heard you like challenges." in reference to the Xzibit meme. Other * When rescued in Liar's Berg, Sir Hammerlock mentions the town was once full of "hustle and/or bustle", a possible reference to Homestar Runner. *Inside the Bloodshot Stronghold, three red eyes may be seen ("bloodshot eyes"). This may be a reference to a Korean webtoon called "Tower of God", where said red eyes are the symbol of the ruling government. *At the end of the mission Clan War: First Place Ellie says, "After this red harvest, you'll be the last one standing with a fistful of dollars. Yo jimbo." Fistful of Dollars is a Clint Eastwood western that is based on a samurai film called Yojimbo (both of which are based on the Dashiell Hammet novel ''Red Harvest) and Last Man Standing is a similar movie starring Bruce Willis. *"Good things kill in threes." is a possiable reference to the Rule of Three. *It is possible that the Bandit weapons names are a reference to the Ork weapon's names in Warhammer 40K. *Axton's skills, "Ready", "Willing", and "Able" are a reference to the phrase, "Ready, willing, and able." often used used in movies usually the military based ones. *In Lynchwood, there are a series of missions: "If you give a slag some medicine.. he's going to want some food" - these are based on the children's picture book "If you give a mouse a cookie." *In Southern Shelf, north of the exit to Three Horns - Divide right across the gap in the ice is a floating barrel that reads 'Gamerson Whiskey' which is a reference to the Jameson Whiskey commercials. *In the Clan War series of quests there is a mission called "Clan War: Follow the Rainbow". When first gotten its description says nothing but, "Hearts, Stars, and Horseshoes...". This is the beginning of the lucky charms Jingle. See also * Borderlands 2 Easter Eggs * Borderlands pop culture references